Currently, organizations, associations, and institutions of all types send information to their members in a variety of ways. In general, most such information is sent by U.S. Postal Service mailings. This may be somewhat reliable, but it is relatively slow, requiring several days in transit, and it requires the use of vehicles, thus contributing to fuel consumption, increased traffic, and ultimately, global warming.
In addition, much information sent by organizations is of a very general nature, so it is not tailored to the member and is often discarded by the member before reading it.
Moreover, information requested by an individual from an organization is sometimes confidential, but it is often delivered in a non-confidential way, such as by telephone, email, and regular mail.
Thus, systems and methods are needed that address the shortcomings of the prior art.